saltyslighthousefandomcom-20200213-history
Too Young To Be Included
Too Young To Be Included *'Previous Episode - Mixed Signals' *'Next Episode - Taking Off ' Too Young To Be Included is the second episode of Salty's Lighthouse. Plot Everyone were playing a game of their own called 'Over the Net'. The seagull twins wanted to play, but the others think they're too young to join. The twins are disappointed and as Seymour appears they begin to watch the tugs in the harbor. In the segment a strong wind is blowing and Hercules is towing a big liner by himself. At the Star Pier, Captain Star sends the bigger tugs out to help Hercules with the linear. Ten Cents and Sunshine want to help, but everyone says that they're to small to help with 'big' jobs. Even Captain Star says they are too young to join the tugs. The two are really upset about this. Meanwhile, the tugs are singing a parody of “Row, Row, Row The Boat”. But as the wind blows, the big tugs are starting to struggle with the liner due to the strong winds. Big Stack is supposed to help, but he never arrived. Ten Cents finds him stuck on a sandbank and tells Big Stack that he and Sunshine will take his place. In the lighthouse, Aroura tells the twins that they can have their own fun like Goofs *The sky scenery keeps changing throughout the scenes of towing and docking the linear and tugs keep changing positions throughout the scenes of towing the linear since diffrent episodes were used. *Even though the big tugs are towing the linear, in a wide shot of the tugs Ten Cents is seen helping before even coming. *Sunshine's livery keeps changing throughout the TUGS Segment. *Throughout the scene at the Star Pier, Big Stack's nameplate is uncensored. Home Media Release *6 Episode VHS *Kiddobi *Youtube (Official Upload) Gallery Tytbi1.PNG Too Young To Be Included (2).png Too Young To Be Included (3).png Too Young To Be Included (4).png Too Young To Be Included (5).png Too Young To Be Included (6).png Too Young To Be Included (7).png Too Young To Be Included (8).png Too Young To Be Included (9).png Too Young To Be Included (10).png Too Young To Be Included (11).png Too Young To Be Included (12).png Too Young To Be Included (13).png Too Young To Be Included (14).png Too Young To Be Included (15).png Too Young To Be Included (16).png Too Young To Be Included (17).png Too Young To Be Included (18).png Too Young To Be Included (20).png Too Young To Be Included (21).png Too Young To Be Included (22).png Too Young To Be Included (23).png Too Young To Be Included (24).png Too Young To Be Included (25).png Too Young To Be Included (26).png Too Young To Be Included (27).png Too Young To Be Included (28).png Too Young To Be Included (29).png Too Young To Be Included (30).png Too Young To Be Included (31).png Too Young To Be Included (32).png Too Young To Be Included (33).png Too Young To Be Included (34).png Too Young To Be Included (35).png Too Young To Be Included (36).png Too Young To Be Included (37).png Too Young To Be Included (38).png Too Young To Be Included (39).png Too Young To Be Included (40).png Too Young To Be Included (41).png Too Young To Be Included (42).png Too Young To Be Included (44).png Too Young To Be Included (45).png Too Young To Be Included (46).png Too Young To Be Included (47).png Too Young To Be Included (48).png Too Young To Be Included (49).png Too Young To Be Included (50).png Too Young To Be Included (51).png Too Young To Be Included (52).png Too Young To Be Included (53).png Too Young To Be Included (54).png Too Young To Be Included (55).png Too Young To Be Included (56).png Too Young To Be Included (57).png Too Young To Be Included (58).png Too Young To Be Included (59).png Too Young To Be Included (60).png Too Young To Be Included (61).png Too Young To Be Included (62).png Too Young To Be Included (63).png Too Young To Be Included (64).png Too Young To Be Included (65).png Too Young To Be Included (66).png Too Young To Be Included (67).png Too Young To Be Included (68).png Too Young To Be Included (69).png Too Young To Be Included (70).png Too Young To Be Included (71).png Too Young To Be Included (72).png Too Young To Be Included (73).png Too Young To Be Included (74).png Too Young To Be Included (75).png Too Young To Be Included (76).png Too Young To Be Included (77).png Too Young To Be Included (78).png Too Young To Be Included (79).png Too Young To Be Included (80).png Too Young To Be Included (81).png Too Young To Be Included (82).png Too Young To Be Included (83).png Too Young To Be Included (84).png Too Young To Be Included (85).png Too Young To Be Included (86).png Too Young To Be Included (87).png Too Young To Be Included (88).png Too Young To Be Included (89).png Too Young To Be Included (90).png Too Young To Be Included (91).png Too Young To Be Included (92).png Too Young To Be Included (93).png Too Young To Be Included (94).png Too Young To Be Included (95).png Too Young To Be Included (96).png Too Young To Be Included (97).png Too Young To Be Included (98).png Too Young To Be Included (99).png Too Young To Be Included (100).png Too Young To Be Included (101).png Too Young To Be Included (102).png Category:Episodes Category:Vhs